Numerous drugs and other substances are known to be nephrotoxic and can cause renal failure through a variety of mechanisms including direct toxicity to the renal tubules, allergic interstitial nephritis, and crystallization of the drug within the renal tubules, which can lead to acute oliguric renal failure. Nephrotoxic drugs include anticancer agents such as cisplatin, methotrexate, and doxyrubicin, non-steroidal antiinflammatories (NSAIDS), such as COX-2 inhibitors, antibiotics (e.g., aminoglycosides, amphotericin) antivirals (e.g., acyclovir, indinivir), acetylcholinesterase inhibitors, angiotensin II receptor blockers (ARBs), lithium and radiographic contrast media.
A need exists to reduce renal damage caused by nephrotoxic drugs.